Let's Run
by WaterBender101
Summary: Yami And Sakura meet, a vengeful Sasuke, Gaara is a nurse.... WHAT? COme my children, READ THIS!


Me: Disclaimer: Both Naruto and Yugi-oh are owned by me.

Tobi: SHUT UP ALI!

Me: WAH! Fine. Not by me.

Tobi: Good Girl. They are owned by ME!

Me: ….Hypocrite.

Tobi: ok, Dudes in Japan own them, not us.

Let's Run

I was running through the forest, my eyes were streaming tears for the pain I had just felt. I new he never loved me, and never would, so why did d I have my hopes up? I knew I'd be only hurt in the end. I guess...I was too naive...to ...young...I was such a foolish girl. I then was stopped by bumping into a tall, tan skinned guy... he looked somewhat Egyptian...so mysterious...his eye...deep...dark...like Sasuke's...

"Great, another boy to hurt me." I mumbled under my nose...

I was strolling through the forest as I saw this most beautiful girl, running with tears streaming down her face. I stopped, looked at her and felt her pain through mine. I knew at once, I wanted to know her name, and before I could speak, I mumbled.

"You're too beautiful to be crying, what is wrong?"

I heard him mumble something...you are...wrong...he was right. I was wrong. Wrong to love Sasuke, and now wrong to love him, but come ON! Even NARUTO would think he's good looking!

"S-Sorry." I apologized, hoping he was a friend and not an enemy. I looked up and tried to make my smile sincere, and make myself look happy and not sad.

I looked at her, wondering what she was thinking, her smile, so beautiful yet fake, as if she was thinking I was there to hurt her. And why did she apologize? For what was there. I knew I wanted to know her better, but what to say? In this weird silent moment, I ask her, "What is your name?"

I was surprised I didn't get a hit from him. His face looked cold, but his voice sincere. "Haruno Sakura." I piped cheerfully "and what's yours?" I asked slowly, but still cheerfully

She had the most different name , so I thought that she was completely different from me, I looked at her once again, so beautiful, her face full of the most terrible emotional pain, but I looked at her and spoke , "My—my—my name is Yami." I stammered, nervous, but I told her in the most stable way I could. Hoping she wouldn't feel my nervousness. 

Was he nervous? he looked stoic enough to me...but then again, his voice gave everything away, his nervousness, his pain, but I kept quiet, and then smiled

"Would you like to go for some lunch? I'm starving! Running doesn't make you full you know!" I laughed, trying to make this scene a happy one. I was hoping he'd say yes, yet I was scared to know the answer. What if he said no? What if he said yes, and then hurt me? What if Sasuke found out? Sasuke... I slapped myself hard to get him out of my head and chided myself, until I noticed that it was a physical slap, and it wasn't my face which I slapped...it was...Yami's.

"Ouch!" I thought out loud. But oh, I must have felt her pain; she mentioned a name... Sasuke? Who is that? Someone that must make her feel physical and emotional pain, I tell her, yes let's go. Knowing that the slap across my face wasn't intentional I could feel it. Something about her made me feel like I understood everything, even though I just met her. Destiny? Maybe. For now, I'm hungry and she defiantly is a mysterious girl. 

I smiled and grabbed his hand, and we ran off back to Kohona. And we sat down at Ichikaru's. I smiled and ordered ramen, but I only had enough yen for one large...

"Um, Yami? Would it be ok...Would you mind if...Is it ok that. Well, I only have enough money for one bowl, you see and..."

"Its fine , I have money , and I would love to sit here with you and just chat , because I feel like I need to know you , I feel like I can understand you , I know this is so sudden but please , here me out , I think I can relate to you in many ways , just please , order for yourself and I , and I will give you money." I said that to her, in the most sincere way, I knew I could understand her and I felt the deepest connection to her.

I was thankful that I he had money, and smiled.

"Well, I'm a kunoichi here at Kohona, and I've got many friends, like Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Rock Lee, Ten Ten, Neji, hehe and Ino, we would both fight over Sasuke..."Once I mentioned the name, I stared into the distance, having a flashback

"_Sakura, you know I don't love you! I don't even like you!" "Sasuke..." "Just LEAVE ME ALONE!" "But, Sasuke, I only wanted...""WANTED WHAT? FOR ME TO LOOK AT YOU WITH BEDROOM EYES? HUH? IS THAT ALL YOU WANT?" "Sasuke...""well, you know what? Go away! I never want to see you again!"_

Tears rolled from my eyes.

"I—I—I—I'm so sorry for whatever you are going through, please tell me, who is this—this—Sasuke? Is he some boy that is hurting you? Oh and please don't cry you are much too beautiful, too young to hurt yourself like this, which reminds me... "I had this flash back, of Yugi, first meeting him, bringing joy to my life, and now with him gone I was nothing, nothing at all. I gave her a hug, knowing, feeling that she needed one. I knew in my heart that we were destined to meet. Oh this day, was planned, in some heaven, it was destiny. 

"Did someone call me?" an angered voice demanded. "Who are you- oh... it's you" he looked at me with disgust

"Sasuke..." I whispered, but to me it seemed like a yell, a cry for love.

"I told you to never show your ugly face to me again, let alone talk to me!" he scolded

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun" I apologized. I looked up to yami, to make him realize that was Sasuke.

I looked at her, her face so, so sad, made me remember my agony for Yugi, my love for him. Yugi was once a part of me, now gone forever I looked at her with a saddened face, and then I saw the look in her eye the look of fear and sadness. It made me angry that anyone could hurt her like this 

So I said to her, "Yugi..."

"Yugi?" Sasuke spat "I once defeated a Yugi" this made me angry. That he could be so cold. I just wouldn't stand for it anymore. No more sweet little cherry blossom, no sir. I push my chair back so that it fell, and grabbed my once obsession by the collar

"You probably don't even know who that is! You're just...just...just a big asshole!" I screamed, dropping him and with that falling to the ground myself.

I saw him, for I knew who he was, I have seen him before, but from where? And why? When? all these questions swirling around in my head while I see this beautiful girl push him onto the ground , terrible mistake I rush to her assistance and punch him right on the floor . 

"What the hell are you doing to her you son of a bitch?" I yelled at him, furious, I back up, filled with anger and just look him straight in the eye, with blood coming down from his nose.

I stared at the site before me. Sasuke...was hit.

Enraged, he looked at me about to attack me when I saw it, a flash before my eyes, Yugi. I fall to the ground, dizzy, and I see her, rushing to my said with Sasuke on the other side getting ready for the blow.

I felt Sasuke push me to the side, as he delivered a punch to yami.

"STOP! What are you doing!?" I screamed.

"Cant you see? He's trying to hurt you!" he yelled pushing me back further, so he could engage in a one-sided fight

"NO! STOP IT SASUKE! YOU ARENT GOING TO DO ANY GOOD!"

"I DONT CARE" he yelled back, more furious than I've ever seen him, it was a scary sight, for even not Itachi could've gotten him to this state. His Sharingan eyes were on the verge of bleeding, and his heart pumping was now clearly visible.

I felt it, the pain running through me. He did it, he hurt me. Rage was running through me, as I pushed him aside and delivered a blow. he screamed , mad as can be , and I look at her , and I see how afraid she is , of me and him , and I notice her start to cry when in that very moment I hear Yugi cry , you can do this Yami , I know you can . With that, I manage to summon myself upwards and deliver hard nasty punches to his stomach face chest whatever I hit, I hit. He screamed, and I saw him lift his fist, I ducked, and he hit me from down under. I saw stars, and I fell, unconscious on the floor. Before I fell, I saw her running to me, and I was afraid what he would do with me knocked out.

My eyes took control over my emotions, and they started to pour, though it didn't seem like tears, I felt like hot steaming acid on my face, scarring me for life. Oh, it did scar me, but emotionally. Maybe physically, but my bruise wasn't that large. I saw yami collapse, I screamed as a ran toward him, but was violently stopped by Sasuke.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled I tried to choke out and explanation, but all I got out were sobs. After about a minute of him staring at me square in the eye, I realized what I wanted to say. I pulled myself free, picked up Yami, and screamed with all the rage my body could hold,

"I HATE YOU UCHIHA SASUKE!" and with a surprised boy left behind in the once chaos, I leapt off to someplace safe.

What had seemed like days, I finally woke up? Everything dark, gloomy cold, and of course, it was pouring outside. I ran outside, trying to find her any sign of her anywhere could not be found. I looked for what felt like hours , and I think I collapsed for what had seemed like days under a tree from being so tired , so woozy , that when I woke , I was in a home with at least 10 people around me , and I thought I saw her, but no , it was all my imagination . I looked at everyone

"Where am I?" I asked they told me I am safe in their home for they found me under a tree, bruised and unconscious. I asked for any hope, for her. I gave description, and with one shine of hope, this one boy thought he saw someone running north crying and hurrying to get away from whatever was bothering her. I ran out the door, thanking them on the way out, heading north for where ever I could find her.

I left him in my childhood clubhouse, where I, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi used to train...well, Naruto usually fooled around and devoured ramen, and Kakashi read Icha Icha. Anyways, I ran away then, no note, no nothing, with the faint hope he'll forget me. I didn't want him to get dragged into this, even though he had something in him, something that made me feel...I don't know. When the first time I looked into his eyes, I say cool dark violet pools with onyx pupils, and I also saw hope. Hope that I can be better. Hope that this will be all over soon. Hope that there still is that small light, to only one which will bring me back. But that was just hope. Kami-sama, why do I have this thing for mysterious guys?!?!?!?! At least I didn't fall in love with Gaara...after running for two days straight, I collapsed. and just before I passed out, I felt something, someone, with black hair, black clothes, and purple make up pick me up, but before I could realize who it was, blackness greeted me in a state of calmness.

I ran I ran and I ran until finally, I thought I saw this strange man wearing all black and I asked him 

"Have you seen this most beautiful girl, with short pink hair; oh how I need to see her again please, have you seen her?" 

"Yes I have." he responded. 

"Where did she go?" I was desperate, I needed her. I felt this emotion for the first time. I never experienced this before. It seemed like I needed her, but I didn't have her. And I didn't know what she really felt. I just met her, but it seemed like I knew her for my whole life. I don't know what was going on with me, I almost attacked this man when I found out he knew where this beauty was, But—but—he disappeared.

I woke up...in a sandy place. When I first opened my eyes, everything was blurry, and all I could manage to see were three blobs, one red, of yellow, and one blackish purple. I groaned when I tried to move, since everything hurt. I then closed my eyes again, and painfully rubbed them. I opened them again...and I saw...THE SAND SIBLINGS!?!?!?!?!? I squealed

"Oh my GOD!" but I felt a hand on my forehead before I could scream.

"She doesn't have a temperature." said Gaara, and then cupped my face, "Why are you bruised?" I was surprised he didn't kill me yet.

"Um...uh...well..." then, just when I was about to reply, I heard a door being slammed downstairs, and heard voices screaming

"Shit." Temari cursed, smiled sweetly at me, then ran downstairs with Kankuro...oh my gosh, he must've been the one that picked me up! I was now alone with Gaara, he staring at me...it was quite uncomfortable, but before I could make small talk,

"Get better. I don't feel like nursing you. Three days with the help of brother and sister are enough. I'll give you a day. Then, you're on your own." and he left me, shocked and surprised. Then I listened into the voices, Temari screaming...Kankuro whimpering, and Gaara cursing.

Where is she? Were my beauty. I stumbled. Did I just think MY beauty? Have I completely lost it? Oh well, I must of. Moving on, I think I am currently at the desert. No water, no food but I feel full of energy, I search for her. My beauty. There I go again, with the MY beauty. Oh how I miss her, I really do. I need her... 

"MOVE IT" some one shouts behind me. I fall , I think I was hit , and I felt myself being dragged into some sort of noisy shack and I collapse , once again .

I then forced my hurt body to move, and I dragged myself downstairs, only to find Sasuke, Gaara. Temari, Kankuro...and...YAMI? Oh god, why was he here. Ugh that Sasuke must've dragged him here. Then, I saw Gaara seize Sasuke with his sand hand thing, I don't know what it's called, and with one load crack and a gasp...

"No more Sasuke." I whispered.

I heard something, a crack like something broke loudly, piercing my eardrums, but I looked up and I saw... HER. My beauty. I immediately got up, ran up to her and just looked at her. Forgetting the incident going on. 

"I—I—missed you." I managed to say 

"I...missed you." he said after he ran up to me. From what it looked like, he was half dead. He looked skinnier than an anorexic thread! With my mind swirling about, it clicked in my head what he said. He missed me.

"I...I-missed...you too...Yami." I breathe quietly, almost unhearble. I then fall into him, and started to cry. I don't know why, but tears came from my eyes, and words out of my mouth, yet both were completely gone, yet still going. I didn't know anymore if I was crying, if I was standing, if I was talking, if I even was alive. I just felt his heart beating, since my ear was on his chest. ba-dum. ba-dum. ba-dum. it was so relaxing, all of it was, his warmth, his aurora of safety. I didn't know who he was generally, but I knew him inside out personally the instant I felt his hand on my shoulder, and his soft shhh-ing, calming me down.

I knew it. I loved her. or so I thought so then. but right at that moment , when I was holding her, my life felt complete and I looked up the stairs and I swear it, that for one moment I thought I saw Yugi, standing there smiling at me. I had to tell her. 

"Listen, I—I have to tell you something. but I cant here, we have to get outtalk here. but just please stop crying, let's run."


End file.
